Such a dynamic vibration absorber is described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,116, and is so dimensioned that it is effective in a frequency range in the region of a resonant frequency the value of which depends on the particular application to which the clutch is to be put. In the above mentioned U.S. patent specification, the radial support member is fixed on an auxiliary hub which is splined for cooperation with a splined surface provided on the main hub. This auxiliary hub is subjected to the action of a resilient means which bears on the main hub. In addition, in order to provide fully effective damping, a torsion damper is provided which acts between the reaction plate and the secondary plate. All of this complicates the manufacture of the clutch, and increases the number of components in the clutch. In addition, the splined mounting of the auxiliary hub is subject to a danger of jamming, which is detrimental to the performance of the clutch.